


The Small Things

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [53]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She delights in the small things.He delights in the small things too, but mostly he delights in her delight, her joy, her laughter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/22/20 prompt: I lost so much of the world’s beauty, as if I were watching every shining gift on its branch with one eye. Because I was hungry. Because I was waiting to eat, a self crawling about the world in search of small things.

Rey delights in the small things.

For instance, bubble bath. She takes snacks and koyo juice with her as she soaks in their large tub for hours on end, long after her fingertips have become wrinkled from the water, an unexpected and delightful surprise to her the first time she’d seen it.

She delights in the small things, like the small, fizzy bath bombs that he brings home to her. She particularly like the ones that smell of lavender or berries, or the ones that light up the water neon green or stain it a deep purple.

Poe delights in the small things too, but mostly he delights in her delight, her joy, her laughter.

He especially delights in the way she pulls him into the bath with her, kissing him senseless, until his clothes are the same bright color of the water, and his lips taste nothing but her.


End file.
